1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a filtering system and more specifically it relates to a light filtering system for filtering light from a light source so as to conceal the light source's signature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
When utilizing a light source to provide light in various areas, it is often desirable to conceal the light source's signature so as to prevent easily detection of the source and location of the light. In the past, light filters have been narrowly adapted to change the light's color (i.e. to green, blue or red) to reduce the light's signature. However, such previously-existing systems have often suffered from limited effectiveness and still allow a large floodlight to be broadcast from the source, thus leaving a much larger signature angle.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved light filtering system for filtering light from a light source so as to conceal the light source's signature.